


The hose and the pole

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Eventual Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: Jongdae is a newbie firefighter and you want to slide down his pole. Or climb him like a ladder. Or make his hose squirt.





	The hose and the pole

 “We are getting new probies today, Cap!” Baekhyun is once again parading around in his underwear only.

“Are we?” You ask, shutting the door behind you and walking to your locker. You see Minseok in the corner of your eye throwing Baekhyun’s balled up shirt at the half-naked guy with muttered dress the fuck up.

You throw your bag on the bench and yank the locker open. Hinges are rusty and not working properly. You _know_ that today you are getting new probies. You’ve been told that several times already by battalion’s chief. It’s fairly common knowledge and if it wasn’t, working at the fire department for longer than a year teaches that once old probies graduate to firefighters – it’s time to get new probies. Especially when not all probies decide to stay.

“Cap–“ In Baekhyun’s mouth, the word sounds as if it had more than 4 syllables. “Do you think that they will stay?”

You take your hoodie off and you hang it in your locker. You don’t have to look around to know that everybody is staring at you waiting for you to answer. You can feel their eyes on your back, and it isn’t a nice feeling.

You take off your top, knowing that it will make them divert their gazes. At this point, you’ve resigned to the knowledge that you are never going to get separate locker room, shower room nor sleeping quarters. By-laws clearly state that you are entitled to have gender-specific rooms, but no one is going to remodel the whole department for one girl. You had to learn how to work around certain things, and the rest is left to your unit to protect what is left of your privacy.

You put on your tank top – part of the official uniform, and finally turn around. You don’t know what to say. Your unit is understaffed. You have three fire engines, but you can’t afford to use more than two. You don’t have enough people to safely staff all three. For the last six months, you were sure that the problem is solved – four promising probies meant you’d be able to staff all the machines.

But upon graduation only one of out them, Yixing decided to stay in the force.

“Damn straight they will!” You laugh with confidence you don’t feel. You are not even sure if you are trying to reassure your unit or yourself. You lock eyes with Minseok, your driver engineer, and he smiles at you, giving you courage that you desperately need. “I am sure that not only will they stay, but they will take Sehun’s place as our poster boy.”

“Bloody unlikely.” You smile hearing Sehun’s brusque retort, and rest of the guys laugh – the mood is up again.

“Ok, boys, let’s get moving.” Junmyeon, your second-in-command, stands up and claps his hands. Even you start hustling to get yourself dressed up for duty.

*

In the end, you only get one probie.

“Rotten luck, huh?” You brush Taeyong’s hand off your shoulder. He caught you just outside of battalion’s chief's office. You can see on his face that he already knows. You squint your eyes at him.

“How many did you got?”

“Seven.”

“Seven?!” That’s unbelievable. And clearly unfair. “What is that even? Are you trying to form a Quidditch team?”

“Yeah, that was always my little dream.” He laughs and takes off his cap to ruffle his hair. “I am already off duty, but I wanted to see your face when you get the news.”

Taeyong is captain of the second unit. You work shift system – 48h on shift, 48h off, and your unit and Taeyong’s unit change. You know that there are reasons for his unit to get more new recruits – they have less seniority and they try to make up with numbers what they lack in skills, but it’s still annoying.

“Fuck off.” You muse without any real spite and turn around to go to get your probie.

“Was about to anyway. Have fun breaking a new one in!”

When you arrive in the garage Junmyeon is already taking care of new recruit. He seems attentive and intelligent, but other than that – tired. They are always tired, coming here straight from military training.

You see Yixing notice you from under the open hood of a fire engine, but you wave to him not to make a sound. If Junmyeon is showing the newbie around no need for him to be distracted by your arrival. You walk over to Minseok, or rather his feet because he is hidden under your favourite fire engine, and you kick the bumper. Minseok rolls from under the truck his hands dirty and uniform tank top already stained.

“Can you imagine? Only one.” You whine and Minseok snickers, sitting up on his wheeled board.

“You know, they are not comfortable with working under a woman.” You rest against the machine, observing how Baekhyun tries to disturb Junmyeon and new guy and how Chanyeol kicks him in the ass.

You know that. No one ever applies to your unit, because no one can believe you are good at your job. But your unit? They are loyal.

“Promise me one thing.” You say, and Minseok hums, reaching into a toolbox. “Don’t ride him too hard.”

“You know I can’t promise that!” Your favourite driver engineer laughs, and you don’t know if you want to strangle him or laugh with him.

“Damn it, Minseok, I need that probie!” You scold in a hushed voice, but Minseok only shrugs.

“You know that nothing can be done about that. You don’t even know if he is going to be any good.” He tries to reason, but you just stare at him in silence until the sighs.” Ok, I will try to stop Baekhyun from going overboard.”

You nod, but the fact that no one can stop Baekhyun is left unspoken. You pat the hood twice and walk away, leaving Minseok to do his job. Every machine is being taken care of – you have three driver engineers for two conventional fire trucks and one with turntable ladder. It breaks your heart that you don’t have enough people to be able to get all three to work – you could push your luck. There are 9 people in your unit, so every truck would get three people, but working in threes is unsafe. Only three more and you’d have four per truck. That would be enough.

Chanyeol dragged Baekhyun away and now they are cleaning gas masks under furthers wall. Minseok, Kyungsoo and Jongin (your driver engineers) are taking care of the engines, while Sehun and Yixing are cleaning goggles. Which means everyone is working and you can leave them to prepare a training program for your probie.

Whose name you don’t yet know.

*

There is a knock on the office door and you look up – you are still in the garage, only windows with blinds separating you from outside world. Junmyeon is behind the door and probie is peering from behind you. You beckon them in with your hand.

“Sorry, Cap, I showed our probie around and I thought you’d like to meet him.” You notice that guy reacts to the word probie, but you stay nothing when you stand up. You shake probie’s hand as Junmyeon sits down in one of the chairs in front of the desk you share with Taeyong.

“Nice to meet you,…?”

“Kim Jongdae, _ma’am_.” _Ma’am_. Junmyeon masks laughter with a cough and you know that for the next week everyone is going to call you _ma’am_. Lovely.

“It’s ‘captain’ or ‘cap’.” You say without a blink, and you show him to sit and you do the same. You clasp your hands. “So. Jongdae. Why firefighter?”

He shows you a shy smile, corners of his lips jumping slightly up.

“To help people.” Junmyeon raises his eyebrows at you, looking impressed and you ignore him.

“Commendable. So why our unit?”

“I felt sorry because no one wanted to work under a female captain.” You blink at least four times, not sure if you’ve heard that clearly. But he looks at you earnestly.

“That’s nice of you.” It’s Junmyeon who breaks the silence, and he pats Jongdae’s shoulder. “Let me show you your locker and bed.”

It’s long after they are gone that you go back to work.

*

At work, you go to bed early. When engines are taken care of and equipment is prepared, you send the guys to take showers. While they shower you and Junmyeon check your apparatus, water and oil levels in the trucks, all special uniforms, everything that needs to be read in case of emergency. Then you send Junmyeon up and check engines with your driver engineers.

Only when you are sure everything is alright you go up to take a shower.

It’s always surreal to be taking shower at the station – the room is big, without any partitions except for the one that separates showers from ‘dry’ section. You usually take shower next to one of those, feeling better that you are shielded from at least one side.

When you walk into sleeping quarter boys are getting to know the probie.

“But why the hell you keep calling me probie?” Asks Jongdae as you enter.

“It comes from a probationary firefighter.” You answer, walking down the alley made from the beds. All the heads snap to you, and you hear Baekhyun whisper to Jongdae _she sleeps with us_.

You stop at the second to last bed. As a captain, you have to be fairly close to the pole, but drivers come first. You throw your jacket on the nightstand next to the bed and take your shoes off. You sit on the bed, turning so you can see most of your unit (Minseok is behind you, but he is one of those you don’t have to worry about).

You immediately see that Jongdae isn’t wearing his tank top. You also notice that neither Baekhyun nor Sehun are wearing theirs, and Yixing is sitting on his bed looking sullen and rubbing his chest. You want to groan, but you don’t comment. As a woman, you enjoy what you see, but as a firefighter… You want to strangle Baekhyun because you are sure he is the mastermind behind that.

“In this line of duty, you get as much sleep as you can.” You say, seemingly to all your unit, but you all know that’s directed to Jongdae. He nods solemnly. “Jongdae, you know how to slide down the pole, right?”

The room shakes with laughter, and you roll your eyes, but you can’t contain a smile.

“One would think that working at the fire department that would stop being funny to you, unappeased swines.” Kyungsoo complaint only makes them laugh louder.

“The one behind you, _ma’am_?” Asks Jongdae above the laughter. Playful glint in his eyes stops you from scolding him.”I can work it!”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol howl with laughter and you just shake your head. Probie high fives with both of them.

“Cap, I like this one!” Exclaims Baekhyun, and you only sigh. Baekhyun is one of the oldest seniority, which should mean he is lenient to new ones.

He is not. And you are sure that no matter how likeable Jongdae is, Baekhyun is going through with his plan.

*

That’s a tradition. On the first night of the probie alarm is going to ring. Whether it’s a real emergency or just training, the alarm will ring. And everybody knows that except for the probie – so no one is surprised when it rings at 00:11.

You sit up, feet already sliding into your shoes, you grab your jacket and you put it on as you jog to the pole. Minseok has already disappeared into the hole, Kyungsoo is sliding through, and Jongin is in the middle of hugging the pole.

You grab the metal as soon as Jongin is sliding down. You hug it, pole fitting between your breasts, and your feet push at it – you slide down, heart beating as your feet control the speed. In the garage you jump away, pushing your hand into your pocket. A lotion is still there.

It’s only sliding training, and everyone knows what will happen so none of the engineers went to their trucks. They are standing out of the way, looking up, waiting for Jongdae to come down.

He is second last to descend, but you all can tell he is coming, before you see him, as the loud whine-hiss is accompanying him. You find Baekhyun in the crowd (who is wearing his tank top) and you shake your head at him. He smiles innocently at you and looks away to focus on suffering Jongdae.

As soon as Jongdae’s feet find the floor he jumps away from the pole, face red. There is a bright red line of excoriated skin on his chest. You can see similar injuries on his arms.

That is also a tradition. To fool the probie to sleep without tank top on the first night. You hate it, but when you tried to break it when Yixing was still probie your unit threatened with rebellion.

And now you stand with them, observing Jongdae – wondering how he is going to react. Is he going to quit on the spot? You wouldn’t be able to blame him, but you wish he won’t.

He looks down at his chest, and then slowly he looks up – localizing Baekhyun in the crowd. He jumps at him, and he is swift enough to catch you all off-guard. You immediately move to break up the fight, just like the others do – at least until you realize that Jongdae is keeping Baekhyun in a headlock and he is laughing.

“You little…” He wheezes, and you have to turn around not to laugh. It’s your first time seeing probie go for revenge. You can imagine how surprised is Baekyun, but the most important part – if he’s like that after the first prank – he will survive them all.

“Ok, enough!” Junmyeon finally breaks them up. “Good time, we can go up now. And Jongdae – never, I repeat, never sleep without your tank top.”

“I think I got that, Lieut!” You don’t miss the fact that he calls Junmyeon by his rank, which annoys you, but you turn around.

“Probie,” you call him, fishing the soothing lotion out of your pocket,” catch.”

He manages to grab it and upon checking the name he says:

“Thank you, _ma’am_.”

*

There is something annoying and endearing about Jongdae. The fact that no prank can shake him is endearing. How he takes his optimism to face whatever Baekhyun prepared for him is endearing. How he knows how did it and how he immediately seeks revenge is endearing. How he keeps calling you _ma’am_ is annoying.

That’s why one of the pranks is your doing.

It’s around a week since Jongdae started, and you are all out on the training grounds, just behind the department. Your engines are all ready, but you borrowed the biggest one in Taeyong’s unit. You could have used one of your engines, but you wanted a machine that can store the biggest amount of water.

Even Baekhyun whistled and eyed you appreciatively when Minseok drove the machine on the field. You refused to look him in the eye.

“Probie!” You call Jongdae (you stopped calling him Jongdae when you realized he is not going to stop calling you _ma’am_ ), and he trots to you. Chanyeol and Sehun are already screwing fire hose on the hydrant. “Today we’ll teach you how much water fire engine can hold, and how to work the fire hose.”

“Oh, _ma’am_ , I am sure I can work the fire hose.” Minseok snickers and you do all you can not to murder him with your eyes.

“That’s great.” You say evenly and you see that playful sparkles in Jongdae’s eyes die, to be replaced with seriousness. “First you’ll fill the truck with water. Usually, we don’t do it manually, but it’s the best way for you to grasp the numbers we talk about. Then you’ll learn how to hold the hose steady.”

If he has any smart remark it dies before he can say anything. You nod to Chanyeol and Sehun and they call Jongdae over. They lead him to the truck, they show him how to open a hatch on the upside of the water container. They show him how to open the hose and how to regulate the water flow.

In the meantime you climb up the hood and sit down, whistling quietly. In a second Minseok and Junmyeon joins you.

“That’s particularly cruel of you.” Musses Junmyeon who can see Jongdae on the machine filling it with water. It will take around 10 minutes.

“What is?” You ask, without any remorse. “He needs to learn all of that.”

Minseok hums something, and Junmyeon stares at you for a while. When he realizes that you are not going to say anything else, he shakes his head and walks away to check on rest of the guys.

“There is a lot of head shaking around here lately.” Observes Minseok, and you completely ignore him.

Ten minutes later the sounds of water die and Jongdae with Chanyeol and Sehun climb down. They come around the engine to report that the container has been filled.

“Probie, are you tired?” You ask, still sitting on the hood.

“Yes, a little, _ma’am_. It’s hard to keep the hose in the same position for so long.”

“And yet, that’s our job. Move your arms a little, now you’ll learn how to use the hose efficiently. Sehun, our golden boy, show probie your amazing hose skills.”

“Shouldn’t he be showing them to you, Cap?” Laughs Baekhyun from the side, and immediately Kyungsoo hits him in the back of the head. You smile nonetheless. By now you are accustomed to those jokes. And really, the fire department is filled with possibilities for kinky puns.

You watch as Sehun shows Jongdae different positions with the hose – all depending on the kind of fire he’ll have to fight with. The standing position, the low position, how to roll or crawl with it, and while they are at it you send Kyungsoo for belt strap. He won’t say it, but you can see in his eyes that excitement is getting even to him.

When he brings it back, he is nearly eager.

You remember your first week at the department. You remember when your captain, now Department’s Chief did that to you. You are sure that everyone around went through that (you can be sure because you saw them all suffer it), and that they are excited to see it one more time.

Because if it’s not _you_ suffering, it’s quite a spectacle.

“Ok, probie, grab the hose in the standing position.” You order, and there is shine in Jongdae’s eyes.

“Kinky.” Murmurs Sehun and you make a mental note to make him do the dishes for a week.

“Yes, _ma’am_.” You ignore both Jongdae and the shiver that goes down your spine when he grabs the hose and pushes it against his side, nozzle close enough for him to cover it with his fingers. Baekhyun hoots when you strap the hose to Jongdae’s belt, and then he whines when Junmyeon hits him.

“At first it will be hard to keep it in your hands, that’s why we strap you.” You say as an explanation, wondering why everything you say comes as sexual. “But you’ll have back up, Sehun will be the one behind you, cushioning you and securing the hose.”

“Yes, _ma’am_.” Jongdae’s eyes are so clearly laughing that you feel uncomfortable. He is only a probie, and he can still make you uncomfortable. You check the strap, knowing that soon you’ll be the one laughing.

“Ready?” You ask and seeing a nod, you wave to Minseok to turn on the water. He starts with 50% power, which is already a strong stream, surprising Jongdae who needs to scramble to hold the hose down. Sehun is behind him, foot on the hose, clamping it down, and hand on Jongdae’s shoulder securing him.

When Jongdae seems that he is sure with the hose you sign to Sehun to take a hand off Jongdae’s shoulder and you sign to Minseok to hit 60%. Jongdae’s hands shake, but he manages to steady himself, still shooting in the right direction. Unwittingly you note that he has a really good handle on the hose and that he’ll be a good firefighter.

Once he clears that.

You see that all of the members of your unit are slowly moving back, and you also slowly walk to join Junmyeon next to the fire engine.

“Are you sure?” He asks, and you only sign to Sehun that it’s the time. He was looking over his shoulder the whole time, so he is ready to quietly disappear from behind Jongdae.

“Probie! We are moving it up a gear. Hold up!” You call, and Minseok doesn’t move to really change the gear. But Sehun moves, taking his foot off the hose. Jongdae’s arms shake – even from here you can see the slight swell of veins on his neck. Wrong. He shouldn’t be using muscles, but he should brace it against himself and use his spine.

Anyway, he is going to learn in a second.

“Probie, look ahead, we are moving up!” You call, and he calls something back. It doesn’t matter, because Minseok, quite carelessly, turns on the 100% power.

It takes a second before the power of the new setting gets to Jongdae but you see the moment it happens. The hose goes wild, the stream too strong to be held down. The hose starts moving from side to side, Jongdae too weak to secure it – but even as the hose escapes his hands – he can’t. You personally strapped him to the hose.

“How long is it going to take?” Asks Yixing, who probably has his own encounter with the wild hose still fresh in his mind.

“I guess around three minutes?” You say as the nozzle of the hose falls to the ground, bringing Jongdae in the air for a brief moment. It’s greeted with loud noise full of wonder among the guys. Jongdae whines loudly – loud enough to be heard over water. “Hold the hose, probie!”

Baekhyun looks at you with admiration in his eyes.

By the time Jongdae empties the machine you can see that he barely holds himself up. The hose makes him run from side to side, trying to fight it down, and when it dies, he collapses to the tarmac.

No one runs to him – because tarmac is slippery with water, but all the member of the unit move to clean up the training ground. You are the one to squat next to Jongdae. He is wide awake, breathing heavily, but he is laughing.

Which is normal – the exhausted body can do weird things with adrenaline.

“Probie, look at me.” You order, and he focuses on you, even though his eyes are shining madly. “If something like this happens, do you know what to do? Just open your belt.”

You press his buckle and belt falls with the strap still securing the nozzle to it. Jongdae gapes at you, so defeated by the fact his suffering could have been way shorter – had he thought a little.

“Don’t kick yourself too much about that. No one ever realizes.” You say, not without satisfaction, and you grab the hose to roll it back into the truck.

Sehun comes to help Jongdae back to his feet, and you hear his whisper _you shouldn’t piss our Cap off, she can be vindictive_.

And for that Sehun will get a month of doing dishes.

*

It’s been six weeks since Jongdae joined your unit, but it already felt like he was a veteran. He suffered all the pranks Baekhyun prepared for him, and he made through all of those you’ve pulled him through. And if he sought revenge on Baekhyun, he quietly stomached all the lessons you taught him by your pranks.

And there was only one prank left before Jongdae’ll be allowed to join you during real calls.

You think that his optimism made it so tempting to make him suffer. It seemed like he enjoyed all those potentially harmful situations (but you never allowed your probie to be in real danger – you need him).

The last prank is usually left to the other unit. After six weeks people grow close, and they lose their desire to make the probie suffer – but the second unit can’t grow attached to people they don’t see all the time.

Baekhyun nearly cried when he heard that he’ll be able to do 7 more pranks, so happy he was. He even invited Jongdae to help him, which showed how spot-on was the idea to make the other unit prank the probie for the last time.

You didn’t really know what to think of that. You also grew attached to Jongdae, he was still probie, but your probie, and he was just funny. But he still called you _ma’am_ , which annoyed the shit out of you. But were you happy with Taeyong and his unit preparing celebratory prank for Jongdae? Not really.

Especially since you didn’t know what that was.

On the last day, you scheduled gas masks training. You taught Jongdae that in gas situation there was a relay, people running to get into the gas-filled building, would get helmed from one person, put it on, next person would give them the gas mask, they would put the nozzle in their mouths, and the last person would give them goggles, and they would put them on as the last part – all in the run.

It was usually hectic, so gas mask training was necessary to make people work on instinct. You went first: Minseok handed you the helmed, Kyungsoo the gas mask, and Jongin the goggles and you ran down the flight of stairs.

Jongdae was just behind you – but when he took the first step, he missed and he went tumbling down, hitting walls and the railing until he stopped on the ground in front of you.

That would have been hilarious if it wasn’t scary.

You immediately found yourself next to him – just to realize that his goggles were stuffed with paper so he couldn’t have seen anything, and in the hurry and hectic relay, he didn’t even see that before it was too late.

He laughed. Loudly and freely – and that laugh marked his last day as a newbie. The newest probie.

Now he moved to be the working probie.

*

You went out for the celebratory beer. Kyungsoo surprised all of you exclaiming that he actually filmed most of the pranks and your unit finished their first beers laughing and watching how much Jongdae suffered. You cried with laughter when you saw the hose showdown again.

“That was ruthless, Cap!” Laughed Baekhyun. “My hosedown was with one of our engines and it only lasted about two minutes? But when I saw Minseok drive out the beast…”

“So everyone had the same experience?” Asks Jongdae, and they all dutifully nod.

“But few can say that they got our biggest fire engine for their match.” Laughs Junmyeon and everyone looks at you. You shrug.

“But probie was all about how he can manage the fire hose. So I made him live up to that title.”

“Oh, Cap, but I can show you how well I can manage it.” It’s the first time he calls you Cap, and you hate how much it shakes you. Especially with that sultry eyes.

“Obviously.” You muse, feigning disinterest and turning to Chanyeol to talk. But you can feel it. The arousal brewing under your skin.

Nearly every day you are surrounded by handsome guys. Well build. Strong. You are a captain at the fire department, for fucks’ sake. It’s like an ultimate wet dream. It’s been few years, but you held strong. Dodging improper interests, going into lewd jokes head in – to show people around you that you are one of them and not a love interest. That’s why you made them call you Cap. It was genderless. It was mild.

And that’s why it bothered you so much that Jongdae didn’t do that.

And that’s why it thrilled you so much when Jongdae didn’t do that.

Even as you were getting drunk you realized that you’ve crossed your line some time ago.

*

In situations like that fire department is closer than your home. It is your second home anyway, one with bed and shower and kitchen and clothes to change it. So you went there, instead of trying to reach your home.

But you don’t go alone.

Jongdae tag along.

You don’t say anything to that, although your blood buzz in your veins. You don’t know if it is intoxication or Jongdae, but you feel lightheaded.

Sitting on your bed, second to last, seems familiar and really foreign, especially when Jongdae sits down on his best, first from the doors. Both of you could just pass out on the beds, so similar to all the instances when you did just that.

“Probie.” You call, and he tips his head to the side. “Why did you insist on calling me _ma’am_.”

He smiles lazily and rests on his elbows on the bed.

“When I saw you for the first time I found you really sexy in the usual uniform that I wanted to make you think about me – and I thought that even if I annoy you it would work.”

You laugh, dropping on the bed. The crack in the ceiling is the same one you always see.

“Probie.” You say and you hear a hum from the other side of the room. “Come here.”

He listens as well as he usually does. As he always does. He comes to you, curious fingers pushing your top up, stopping only at the hem of your sports bra you wear to work. His fingers slide along it, trying to find a looser part, and there is a quiet but persistent whine in the back of his throat, which you find quite endearing. Your fingers find his neck, and you slowly coax him up - to kiss you. And he does so eagerly, with those lips curved at the ends fitting with yours nicely. The skin under your mouth is soft, but the lips themselves are hard, pushing against yours. You might have moaned at the first taste of his tongue in your mouth.

You take off his shirt, but you don't stop to appreciate his torso - you've seen it. You've seen it more than once, and now you realize that it might have been intentional. Jongdae always seemed to chill out in the sleeping quarter shirtless after the shower.

You'd always reminded him to wear the tank top to sleep, and now you know - you only showed him that you notice.

It was hard not to, professional firefighters are usually good with their bodies.

But you saw it already, and although your fingers might be content to explore the expanse of soft skin, you have different priorities. Like kissing him, his jaw, his neck, his shoulder. His smell was familiar and yet so refreshingly new. The fire department's smell was clinging to him, but his own distant smell made your head spin.

At another whine, you pushed him away. You knew that he won't be able to take care of sports bra, so you took your shirt off and then you struggled to pull the demonic fabrics off your body.

That achievement earned you dexterous fingers on your breasts and thumbs on your nipples.

Next few minutes consisted of fumbling with clothes and making out and rolling around in your small (and loud) bed.

But the magic comes about fifteen minutes after that. You know that he must be less drunk that you thought he was because is way too sure with what he's doing. He brought you over the edge more than once, and by now you are covered in sweat, body strung out and flushed, and you don't even remember how to talk. You whine, you moan, you plead with your fingers in his back, his thighs, his ass. His face is red above you, but not as much as his swollen lips - he keeps kissing you nonetheless, mindless of the fact that you can no longer answer him.

Your legs on his hips are twitching, your back is arched, but you still can't get enough of how he rolls his hips, fucking into you slowly.

He was slow from the beginning, savouring every slide home - and you savoured it with him.

He tries to kiss you again, and your mouth just falls open as you sigh a desperate sound. Jongdae growls, and it's such an amazing sound that you find yourself reacting to it, hips rising as if you were chasing the sound. He bends down and bites your lower lip - and you can only moan, your nails sinking into his skin. Again. You are so sure that his backside is going to be covered with half-moons of your fingers, but you can't bring yourself to care.

Your pelvic floor muscles are cramping regularly by now, and you are just waiting for it, your body shaking with exertion. The pleasure is just a notch too much, a notch too overwhelming.

The tears in the corners of your eyes are slowly drying up, but the new ones threaten to fall down.

_Please_ , you mouth, _please_ \- you can only beg silently because you can't find your voice. You can barely think, much less talk or even move.

Jongdae moans, and it's a broken sound, and he adjusts his knees and starts to fuck you a little faster. It might be a second or maybe a third time he does that since he first entered you, and you close your eyes, overwhelmed.

You are so close, so close, if he keeps that up, if his thumb on your clitoris stays there, you are sure to get it. You are desperate by now to both come and end this, because it's just too much for your intoxicated brain. It's amazing, but it's too much.

Jongdae slows down again, and a broken cry escapes your throat and your body shakes with need.

_Please._

Maybe the last plea breaks him, maybe Jongdae can't stand it anymore because suddenly he gets faster. Stronger. He fucks you like he means it, he fucks you like he has a purpose, and you lose yourself in the feelings. Your moans mix with his, but even that can't drown out the lewd sound of his thrusts. Your body feels hot, too hot, and too-tight, and you are coming, your mind blanks with Jongdae's heartfelt groan filling your ears.

*

"Cap?" Baekhyun voice is annoyingly cheerful.

"What do you want?" You ask, mindless of how hostile you sound. You are all gathered at the department's gym - working out. Except for Baekhyun, who is hovering over you as you try to work on your core.

"Nothing, I was just wondering..." You wish Baekhyun talked faster. You know that his second nature is to be annoying, but everything has its limits. "Is Jongdae so apt in hose-wielding as he claims to be, or maybe it wasn't even enough to put your fire out, _ma'am_?"

It's Jongdae who decides to answer, and it's as embarrassing as one might think.

"Well, Baekhyun, if you really must know: as a firefighter, it's my job to go in when it's extremely hot and believe me, I never pull out until it's dripping wet."

**Author's Note:**

> Before you all attack me for abusing Jongdae - the story is based on real-life events, namely a few days ago I heard it from my father, who, back when there was mandatory military service in my country, chose to work as a firefighter instead of going on with a military training. And the pranks? Yeah, survived it all, but he broke his clavicle on the last one. Still says that was one of the funniest job he ever did.
> 
> Plz, hit me with your worst firefighters puns and pick-up lines on [tumblr](http://thong-in-the-twist.tumblr.com/), because that’s a gold mine.


End file.
